


平淡故事

by Star_ria



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_ria/pseuds/Star_ria
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 14





	平淡故事

/九悠  
*平淡无奇的校园爱情(?  
*涉黄，不喜误入

金廷祐懂得欣赏中本悠太的每一种模样。  
中本悠太有多少值得他夸耀的样子？床笫之私中他或柔软或强硬的呵责，分别之时他或腼腆或舒朗的笑容。这位哥哥是廷祐的什么？是他平淡生活中打开夜幕的花火，是水，是他三分之一的生活本身。

“今天回家吗？”

属于中本悠太和他之间的密语。悠太哥向来不是个坦率的男人，金廷祐习惯他的强势也习惯顺从他的决定。他大多数时候不会给中本悠太一个答案，只是用眼睛看着他再眨一眨。哥不是都知道吗，全听你的。

今夜的下榻之地不是悠太出租屋对面的旅馆，这让金廷祐有些惊讶。他其实常去哥哥的家里，但与情事无关。他知晓中本悠太家门锁的密码。没有课业时他也进出自如，通常会准备好吃食等中本悠太回家。悠太笑话他像是自己刚过门的全职太太，他却想哪有不在家里做爱的夫妻。金廷祐没有问过为什么，有些事情非要刨根问底的话会连快乐都没有，他还是聪明的。

“哥。”

拎着啤酒走到悠太家门口时金廷祐停了下来拉了拉他的衣角。他不知道中本悠太会不会临时变卦，他给他一次反悔的机会，等大门打开后他们两个人一起进去那么今晚他就一定不会回家。中本悠太回过头看还站在阶梯上的金廷祐。男孩面上没有任何情绪只是握住他的小指尖，深色的瞳孔里印着他的轮廓。三秒钟的沉默后中本悠太抬手去抚摸金廷祐的耳廓将他的贴在颊边的发丝捋到耳后。  
防盗门解锁的提示音一下一下敲在金廷祐的心上，然后中本悠太动了双唇，他说。

“进来吧，廷祐。”  
进来吧。

那就进去吧。  
当金廷祐把他抵在门上亲吻时中本悠太还拍了拍他的后背，金廷祐是乖巧的也是过分热情的，没有轻重的亲吻和相拥总是难免让中本悠太生出痛感。譬如他啃咬他下唇时犬齿真的要嵌进柔软的唇肉里，中本悠太又尝到了腥甜的味道。就像他们第一次在实验室接吻时那样。

中本悠太得承认是他有意诱惑在先，导师手下新来的研究生，见第一面眼神就能擦出火花。他其实不用天天泡在实验室，可金廷祐在那里。全副武装戴好护目镜的金廷祐手上的动作严肃到显出了些笨拙。很可爱，但不可以告诉他。

“喂，笨蛋。”

中本悠太就是如此不客气的学长，但金廷祐不介意，他的语气的是冷冽的，动作却是最温柔的。学长坐到他旁边的凳子上，手指覆上他的手指。学长凑过来时黑色的发丝擦到了他的脸颊，痒痒的，带着香气。  
中本悠太故意慢吞吞的“指导”金廷祐完成手上的事情，他们没有眼神的交流，金廷祐只看得到他的侧脸和后颈的一片雪白。中本停下来时还轻轻握着金廷祐的手，然后他回过头像猫那样自下向上的去看他。他看见了金廷祐浮着羞怯红色的脸颊，于是他笑了手尖抵在了金廷祐的下巴上，然后说。

“你说，戴着护目镜方便接吻吗？”

时钟指针转动的声音仿佛和金廷祐的心跳一起加速了，中本悠太掀起他的护目镜，若他再不吻下去那便太不解风情。所以，就接吻吧。  
金廷祐环住中本悠太的腰肢，凳子的滑轮将男人带进他怀里，他低下头便尝到那柔软的唇，湿润、绮丽。金廷祐不谙接吻之道，中本悠太却是很好的老师。从干涩到潮湿只需要学长舌尖的一点点勾引，然后便是山雨欲来，然后就是难舍难离。他尚不懂情人间接吻的礼仪，他只是觉得哥哥的唇好软，像果冻，他想咬上一口。他也这么做了，像只狗崽用犬齿刺破了哥哥的唇。中本悠太吃痛便去揪这笨小子后脑勺的发丝，与他分开，唇瓣间牵出色情的线。  
年长者伸手把自己的下唇扒开，他要给金廷祐看他冒出红色的细小伤口。水亮亮的唇瓣有股甜味，他漂亮的眼睛眨了眨里面全是狡黠的欢愉。

“很疼的，廷祐的错哦。”

“你完全没有长进呢，笨蛋。”  
眼尾弯弯的说这句话的中本悠太像金廷祐喜欢的乌云棉花糖，明明陷在一团柔软里面却能碰触到一个又一个让金廷祐的喜欢膨胀爆炸的地方。于是他把悠太抱起来，将他的双腿架在自己的腰上。他抬起头用鼻尖去蹭哥哥的鼻尖，笑得憨厚却再一次用力吻上去。

“好喜欢，YUTA桑。”

金廷祐说出这句话时已经把中本悠太放倒在床上，他解开哥哥的衬衣扭开撩开下摆。他喜欢中本悠太的腰，精瘦白皙又敏感。温热的大掌覆上去的一刹便可以感觉到男人的颤栗，轻微的、隐忍的颤栗。指尖的捏揉在雪原上留下玫红，伴随着难耐的喘息向上去挑逗更深的欲望。粉色的乳尖，金廷祐偏爱的地方，最惹悠太哥生羞的地方。  
可今天的中本悠太是急躁的，他甚至注重拉下金廷祐的头将自己送进他的嘴里。他咬着牙轻喘，像是故意喘给金廷祐听，屈起膝盖去磨蹭男孩已经硬挺的阴茎。金廷祐自然会满足他，哥的一切请求都是命令，他们谁也不是拖泥带水的家伙。彼此褪下衣物已经再熟稔不过，金廷祐轻松攻破了哥哥的防守。他的手指就在那处湿润的入口，进入得不费力气，他能感觉到中本悠太主动的配合。像是得到了哥哥的准许他开始肆无忌惮地作恶，两根修长的指头在那狭窄的暗道里卷曲舒展，不留情面地狠狠撞击他熟悉的敏感之处。他开始难以自制的亢奋燥热起来，在中本悠太一边呻吟一边主动将两人的性器握住撸动的时候。

“哥今天，好主动呢。”  
“不喜欢？”  
“嘶...喜欢...”

中本悠太用惯有的犀利眼神瞥他一眼，有些幼稚的在金廷祐的阴茎上弹上一下。明目张胆的挑衅，总会达到他预期的效果。  
那个人抽出来被沾湿的手指，长枪换炮。还不等中本悠太有所喘息他便操了进去。就这么一瞬间，男人发出高亢的浪吟，脖颈优美的延展，殷红的舌尖探在半空中。中本悠太感觉自己被填满了，身体是，灵魂也是。随后，他将自己藏进了金廷祐怀里，抬起手去勾住男孩的脖子，在他肩膀上留下一滩温热。

“哥哭了吗？”  
“才没有，闭嘴呀...”

可是温热的落在肩上的，真的不是眼泪吗？  
金廷祐还以为，中本悠太是没有眼泪的男人呢。他眼中的中本悠太，一个人在异国生活求学却把自己的一切都经营的很好。中本悠太是坚韧又独特的人，是讨人喜欢的漂亮男人。金廷祐不一样，他是天生情感细腻的家伙，他是爱哭鬼，他没想过两个人的立场会有颠倒的一天。  
我们不是在做开心的事吗？哥怎么哭了。

“哥，别哭啊。”  
“我心疼了。”

男孩停下了动作，把中本悠太拉的更近些，捧着那张留有泪痕的脸细细去轻吻安抚。他吻他的眉心，吻他的眼睫，小声嘟囔着“哥哥别哭了，哥哥对不起”，然后跟着他落下泪来。他不知道自己做错了什么，但他习惯向中本悠太示弱。中本悠太荡着水波的双眼藏在乌黑的发梢下，他的指腹寻觅着温暖在金廷祐的小腹上摩挲，他干脆不说，就主动含住男孩喋喋不休的唇。  
悠太哥又低声骂他笨蛋，然后将他推到在床上。悠太哥骑坐在廷祐身上，廷祐在悠太哥的身体里。然后，哥哥笨拙地踮起泛白的脚尖，扭动起腰肢。

“笨蛋，你哭什么。”

金廷祐啜泣着，将眼泪蹭在哥哥伸过来的手背上。双手固住哥哥的腰肢摇着头。莫名的情绪不会影响中本悠太对他的吸引，他总是停不下来，对于中本悠太他学不会浅尝辄止。身下人突然地顶动引得漂亮男人一阵惊呼，可是怎么办，这一次起头的也是他，他没有不善后的道理。  
中本悠太仰着头，双手支撑在金廷祐的腹肌上。他殷红的唇分开来呼出水汽和好听的叫声，发丝被汗水粘成一股一股，他在撞击中红了眼。金廷祐看着悠太在他的顶撞下起伏的身姿，软塌的腰，听着他支离破碎的呻吟。他想，他是风雨夜里的海上孤舟，他的悠太是他的主人。

这样的姿势是能进的更深。  
他甚至可以从哥哥的小腹看到有一下每一下的凸出。他又笑了，他用手掌压在中本悠太的小腹上，然后深深地顶入。他也知道这样会惹恼身上人，但却乐此不疲。中本悠太好看的眉拧在一起，拍打那作恶的手，可他哪有力气，被顶开了的人每一下都颤抖着，电流从他到他，他完全止不住快感的侵袭。  
金廷祐是最听他话的，可在床上他向来不懂廉耻，不讲尊卑。他是笑得一脸纯真兴奋，带着一丝小孩子才有的烂漫残忍。他抓住中本悠太的手去感受那块被顶起又陷下的腹肉，他讲。

“哥，廷祐在这里哦。”

中本悠太的大脑里炸开一片白色，在他将精液射在金廷祐的下腹时，在金廷祐将精液浇灌在他肚子里时。他被男人的精液灌满了，小腹微微隆起，甚至流出一些从泥泞的身下流向腿根。年下男友的笑容是甜甜的，带着哄骗性的。所以他是乖乖被金廷祐抱住了分享一个湿漉漉的吻。金廷祐没有抽出他的性器，他仍然有一下每一下的顶动着，他贪恋这处只为他打开的地方。  
他们迎来沉默，只是言语上，而非躯体间的。金廷祐黏在中本悠太的身上，安静的吻他的后颈，舔舐他的耳垂。他仍是兴奋的，这是第一次他在中本悠太的房间跟他做了。中本悠太的沉默里有些什么，金廷祐却没有读懂。

“喂，金廷祐。”  
“我要回家了。”

中本悠太靠在男孩的怀里对着天花板闭上眼睛，他感觉自己像是飘在半空中的气球，没有人拉住他的线。

“哥是太累了所以糊涂了吗？我们就在家里呀。”

金廷祐听着他的话不以为然，亲上中本悠太的耳尖在他耳畔哼哧哼哧的笑。他真的像狗狗，没心没肺，对悲伤没有预感。于是中本悠太伸手去勾他的手，将手指插入他的指缝。

“笨蛋。”  
“我要回家了。”

抱住他的人僵掉了，意料之中的反应。这一次他一定懂了。  
金廷祐也沉默，忘记了温存，不再用指尖去纠缠中本悠太的发丝。他可以哭的吧，或者抱怨发脾气，毕竟这个人在做爱后居然说这样的话。但他没有，来得太平静了，属于他们的分别。  
金廷祐将额头埋在了恋人的肩头，小心翼翼地落吻，小心翼翼地发问。

“哥回家了也会想我吧？”  
“什么时候走，需要我帮哥收拾行李吗？YUTA桑真的很不会收拾呢！”

他的鼻子堵住了，瓮声瓮气说着平静的话语。他哭不出来，明明这才是值得哭泣的事情。可他哭不出来，只是鼻酸。

“不留我吗？”  
不留吧。

金廷祐在中本悠太肩上晃了晃脑袋代替回答。他们默契的不去看对方，只是沉默着贴得更紧些，靠得更近些。

“哥是要回家啊。”

金廷祐想，他和中本悠太的故事若是有第三个知晓者也不会变的绚丽。他们的故事太过平淡，其中痛楚、矛盾也不过是人类必经的离别。原本就不是值得人记录的故事，是他陷入后才觉得这也会是有旁人羡慕或叹息的罗曼史。  
所有爱情都会生得伟大，金廷祐这样想。就算没有那些电影里演绎的幸福结局，这也是中本悠太能给他最好的结局。如溪水汇入河流一般的相遇，他们注定渗透彼此，也注定被冲散。以悲伤结尾的句子，他的爱人会记得久一点。

我该如何，如何留住你？  
或许这不是金廷祐应该生出的问题。他哪有立场去挽留一个归家的少年。  
他也该回家了。

他能为他的悠太做到的，就是一次平静的告别。或许是在凌晨的机场，一个拥抱，一个被风衣遮住的吻。若是说遗憾，可能会伴随少年终身，种在生活的每一处，用细小的疼痛提醒他。他还拥有过这样的人，于他平淡一生中还有如此温柔珍贵的故事。

再见，我的河，我的悠太。

平淡故事的结尾，落笔是爱。


End file.
